It all started on a Friday
by dancewiththedragons
Summary: Please read the important note from the author inside about this story.
1. The test and the kidnapping

-The test and the Kidnapping-

We were all sitting in Mr. Kirk's room, on a Friday afternoon. It was lightly snowing outside and the ground outside was almost covered in snow. Mr. Kirk was saying the poem of the day, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was thinking about what happened earlier that day.

We were in Mr. Pye's room for math; we always have math in Mr. Pye's room because Mr. Timms (our math teacher) is the vice- principle and doesn't have his own classroom to teach in. I was asking Sammy (Samantha) about one of the questions on the math sheet we had to do, but then she told me to look out in the hallway. I did and saw two boys standing there, one of them had two long upside red triangles on his cheeks and was wearing a big jacket which had a dog in it. The other one was wearing a fish net top with a green vest and had black hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a scarf on his arm which had a metal plate with a picture on it. The other boy was also wearing the same scarf, but on his forehead. Strangely enough I recognized them from somewhere.

"Hey Shikamaru have you seen Sasuke and Naruto anywhere?" The boy with the dog said.

"Well, Naruto might be running around in the halls and Sasuke might be outside somewhere" Shikamaru said lazily, leaning against the wall.

"Urgh, how much longer do we have to stay here? It's not like Kurenai had to make us come here" The boy with the dog whined while kicking the wall.

"Kiba, once these people have done the test, we can leave" said Shikamaru, then they walked away.

I didn't even realize that I wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Timms (who was teaching us math stuff, obviously) when Sammy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you recognize those people Annie?" Sammy said grinning

"I don't know why, but those names sound awfully familiar, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Sasuke and…and…" my mouth dropped open that's when I realized…

"Annie, don't you realize? Those were the real characters from Naruto" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Sam, don't get too excited, those could just be people dressed like Kiba and Shikamaru

Trying to fool us" said Nick, who had over heard us, after that we stopped talking about it.

At first I thought the rest of the day would be normal, but I was wrong… It became even weirder. In Silent reading we were all called down to the gym. There the principle (Mr. Stewart) had told the whole school that we were going to do a test. He didn't explain what kind of test it would be, he just told us to go back to our Ag's and that was where we would take the test.

"What is going on?" I asked Haley, who was in my AG, panicking

"I don't know, but Mr. Stewart or any of the teachers didn't mention anything about this assembly or a test" Haley said puzzled.

Back in our AG Mr. Smith had handed out the tests, when I got mine, I looked at all the questions and I couldn't believe it.

"This... this test…" I thought to myself "…is not on science, English or math…In fact…" I started shaking; I felt my heart pounding faster "In fact… this test has nothing to do with school… This test is about testing our knowledge about what we know about ninjutsu and being a ninja" I swallowed and hard and answered the questions anyway.

So, there I was slumped in my desk and Mr. Kirk wasn't even saying the poem of the day yet. The whole class was asking him why we had to take the test, but Mr. Kirk said he didn't know why. Suddenly, I swore I heard something from outside. It sounded like footsteps on the roof outside, since there is a smaller part of building below the windows. I looked outside but saw nothing and then I looked at Sammy, she looked at me, it was almost like we both had the same feeling, the sense like we were being watched.

"Anyway, poem of the… WHAT THE FU..." Mr. Kirk yelled.

CRASH! Someone had broken the windows and had come into the classroom. I couldn't tell though, was it possible that they were invisible? But then I looked around and saw people were running around the room so fast that they looked like blurs. I looked around at my classmates and almost screamed, all of them were slumped over on their desks or lying on the floor, were they dead? Then looked around for Savannah, Samantha and Jacob, but they were nowhere in sight. Before I could even get out of my desk and run out of the classroom, someone gripped my hands so I couldn't get away. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but they slapped their hand over my mouth and slipped something into it. Not even knowing what they put into my mouth, I started to feel drowsy and I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Who are you?

-Who are you?-

When I woke up, I was in a completely different place; in fact I didn't think we were in Courtenay, our home town. I stood up and looked around; we were on a dirt road covered with snow with trees surrounding it. I looked at the ground and saw Samantha, Savannah and Jacob asleep on the ground.

"I must've been drugged" I thought, I was feeling drowsy and my eyesight was blurry, so I was still half asleep "and so have them" I went over to them and tried to wake them up.

"SAMMY, SAVANNAH, and JACOB WAKE UP" I screamed.

"Holy shit, Annie" Savannah said sounding scared but sleepy at the same time.

"Where are we?" Jacob said standing up, but then stumbled to the ground since he was probably still half asleep.

"Uuhh… whoa… you guys look" Samantha said pointing. We all looked and there in front of us was a huge wooden gate.

"Okay, so were definitely not in Courtenay" Jacob said.

"No shit Sherlock, there is no place in Courtenay where there's a forest with a big, fucking huge, random wooden gate" I said.

"I wonder where that gate leads to" Savannah said.

"TO HELL" I yelled dramatically.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" came a familiar voice. We all turned around… and there he was.

A man with silver hair spiked to the side, he wore a mask over his face, but just over his mouth and nose and he wore a ninja headband with the hidden leaf village sign on it over his left eye, so you could still see his sexy right eye, which was the only part of his face you could see, but I still think he is damn sexy.

"K-K-K-Ka…" I said stuttering, Sammy then slapped her hand over my mouth.

"OH!" I said loudly "Who the fuck are you?" I said lying.

"My name is Kakashi" he said smiling.

"WOW, HIS VOICE SOUNDS SO SEXY!" I thought dreamily.

Suddenly out of nowhere, three more people appeared. One of them was a girl who had gray hair and red eyes; she wore a white dress with a red sleeve. The other person was a guy who had dark blue hair and wore some weird sash around his hips and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, such a great idea to smoke" I thought sarcastically.

The other guy just looked plain weird, he had humongous eyebrows, which looked like fat caterpillars, he had black bowl cut hair and dark skin, he wore a tight green (Spandex, GASP!) suit with a red ninja headband.

"Okay, who are you guys?" Samantha lied.

"I'm Kurenai" The girl with red eyes said.

"I'm Asuma" The guy who smokes said.

"And I'm Gai" the guy with big eyebrows said.

"WOOWW! What a stupid name!" I said loudly. They were looking at me weirdly but I didn't give a shit.

"We should introduce ourselves now" Jacob said clapping.

"We already know who you are" Asuma said.

"OKAY STALKERS SAY EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" I yelled.

"Your name is Annie" Kakashi said. "But your real name is 'secret', you have two older brothers and one older sister and you live in Courtenay B.C. and you go to Lake Trail middle school"

I looked at Savannah, Jacob and Samantha; their mouths had dropped, meaning that they were completely shocked.

"WOW! You guys are great stalkers" I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at this joke.

"Sooo…" I said rocking back and forth on my feet "Did you guys kidnap us?"

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, but you guys must be a little shocked after that" Kakashi said chuckling. I then felt myself twitching angrily, I was really pissed off.

"SHOCKED!" I screamed, I knew that they were staring at me in surprise, but I didn't give a shit. "I AM FUCKING PISSED OFF, I MEAN, YOU GUYS FUCKING DRUGGED US AND FUCKING BROUGHT US TO THIS FUCKING PLACE FOR NO FUCKING REASON AND OUR PARENTS WILL WONDER WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE, THEY WILL PROBABLY CALL THE FUCKING POLICE AND THEY WILL PROBABLY PUT FUCKING MISSING POSTERS OF US IN FUCKING STORES AND MY MOM WILL PROBABLY THINK THAT I HAVE BEEN FUCKING MURDERED BYA FUCKING SERIAL KILLER OR BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED BY A FUCKING RAPPIST. I MEAN, WHY COULDN'T YOU GUYS JUST USE A FUCKING DOOR? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO TO THE FUCKING OFFICE AND FUCKING TELL THEM TO CALL US DOWN TO FUCKING OFFICE, AND IF YOU FUCKING DID DO THAT, WE WOULD BE IN THE FUCKING OFFICE BACK AT FUCKING LAKE TRAIL SCHOOL AND YOU GUYS WOULD BE FUCKING EXPLAINING WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING THERE!"

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms; Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi were all staring at me, wide eyed, in complete shock. It felt funny because they were just staring at me in complete shock, and I was just standing there smiling at them with my arms crossed.

"So, while you guys just stand there in shock, I will be walking home now, so, BYE!" I then started walking down the road, not even knowing where I was going.

"You know, there is really no point in trying to go back home, you have no idea where we are and don't know how to get back to Courtenay" Kurenai said calmly.

"Well, I'd rather get eaten by a bear than be here" I said sarcastically. I then started running for my life, but then I was stopped only to notice that Asuma and Kakashi were gripping my arms tightly, so that I wouldn't get away and Kurenai and Gai were standing in front of me with that 'don't even try it' look on their faces.

"WOW! Annie, your that desperate to go back home?" Savannah said.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I thought "Kakashi is touching my arm; I started to feel all bubbly inside.

"Listen" Gai said "Tomorrow you stay in the village and you can go back home on Sunday night, but on Monday after your done school, we'll probably take you back here"

"Fine, I surrender" I said, Asuma and Kakashi let go of my arms "But what time is it?"

"That doesn't matter now" Asuma said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it matters to me because I have dance from four o' clock to six fifty and then my shows are on at seven o' clock" I said "I have a life, you know"

"Enough with the talking, we want you guys to meet someone" Kakashi said, he grabbed my arm and they lead us to the big wooden gates.


	3. Welcome to Konoha!

-Welcome to Konoha!-

We all stopped at the big wooden gate and then it opened, I couldn't believe what was right in front of our eyes, it was the hidden leaf village!

"Welcome to Konoha, village hidden in the leaves" Asuma said proudly.

"Wow it's amazing" I said, what amazed me the most, was that there was a big, huge giant cliff; some of it was shaped into four faces.

"Who are those people supposed to be?" Jacob asked pointing to the cliff

"The four Hokagès" Kurenai said "They were the village leaders, Tsunade is the fifth Hokage"

"Oh, so your gonna introduce us to the fifth Hokagès and we're walking to their tower aren't we?" I said just realizing that after what Kurenai had said. OKAY! Now I'm really excited.

"That's right" Kakashi said smiling at me.

We had passed bunch of little six year olds running around chasing each other, then we started walking by a little mini restaurant, it smelt good…….Like Raman.

"Is that a Raman restaurant or something?" Savannah asked, pointing to it.

"Well, duh it smells like Raman" I said.

"Are we there yet?" Jacob asked.

"You know, if you keep asking them that, they're just gonna tell you to shut up" Samantha said, looking at Jacob with a serious expression on her face.

"DUDE! After we meet the Hokagè we should go have some Raman" I yelled.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Annie" Sammy said excitedly

"What's Raman?" Jacob asked stupidly

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! Of course Jacob doesn't know what Raman is!" I said in my most dramatic voice.

"They're like noodles" Sammy said. Rolling her eyes at Jacob's smartlessness

"Really?" Jacob said "Ohhhh"

"Yeeeeah" I said suddenly realizing something.

"What?" Savannah, Sammy and Jacob said at the same time.

"Do any of you guys have money?"

"No"

"GREAT! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET FOOD IF WE DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MONEY?" I yelled, and then the Sensei's turned around and looked at me.

"GOSH! SAVANNAH! Don't swear" I said sarcastically

"Wouldn't be talking, Annie!" Savannah said, nudging me in the arm.

"Hey, know that I think of it, this place is kind of cool" Jacob said looking around.

"Well, except for the fact that there's no malls, no sweet looking cars. NO LULULEMON! And….. Uhh…" I stopped and took my i-Phone out of its case, which was clipped onto my pocket.

"OHHH SHIT! It's four fifteen, I could be at dance right now, you know" I said loudly "HELLO! I've got a phone and I'm not afraid to use it, in fact I might call my mom right now!" I then started 'Dialing my mom's cell phone number' (I wasn't actually dialing her number; I was just fooling around on it! X3) when Kakashi turned around and walked over to me and….. HE SNATCHED MY CELL PHONE OUT OF MY HANDS!

"Listen, I don't trust you with this" Kakashi said holding my precious i-Phone "I know you're going to call someone with this thing" He then paused and started looking at it, but then turned it off and put it into his weapons pouch.

"WAIT! WAIT! Do you keep weapons in there?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why are you wondering?" He asked suspiciously.

"Are you going to try to take one of his kunai knives and stab him to death with it?" Gai said sarcastically, all of them except Kakashi, laughed at his joke.

"HA! HA! HA!" I yelled, doing an over exaggerated fake laugh "Yeah, it's like, so hilarious to stab someone to death with a kunai knife. Okay, so now they were all staring at me with the weirdest expressions on their faces.

"OKAY! Since you guys are just gonna stare at me, I'll walk away now…… AGAIN!" I said, turning around an walking back towards the village gates.

"De ja vue!" Savannah said dramatically.

"Okay, I'm gonna keep walking away and I'm never coming back" I yelled while walking backwards "So, I take it your not gonna try to stop me"

"Well, I guess someone doesn't want to become a ninja" Gai said loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I screamed.

"I don't think she realizes that you still have her i-Phone" Samantha said to Kakashi.

"Cool, now I get to keep this i-Phone" Kakashi yelled, hopefully sarcastically.

"Well, that's too bad, she doesn't want to be a ninja" Asuma said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked back glaring at the sensei's and stopped in front of Asuma.

"Asuma, tell me what you just said and Kakashi, give back my cell phone" I said in my most dangerous voice.

"YEAH! Give back her phone or…. or….." Jacob said.

"Jacob, I don't think you should threaten them" Samantha said cautiously.

"Oh, are they, like, gonna beat us up until we're unconscious, and then gonna lock us up in a room and leave us there to die" I said nastily, still glaring at the senseis.

"Oh, we're not that mean" Kakashi said (Sarcastically?)

"YES YOU ARE!" I screamed.

"Feisty" Kurenai said. Then I started fumbling with my i-Phone case.

"Oh yeah, give me the case too" Kakashi said.

"Sir, yes, sir" I said lousily "This sucks"

Kakashi put my i-Phone case in his pocket.

"There, are you happy now?" Kakashi said.

"I would only be happier if you gave it back to me" I said, Kakashi just chuckled at what I said.

"OH SNAP" Jacob yelled, randomly. After that we started walking again and didn't talk at all for a while.

"You know, I'll give you you're phone back after you meet the Hokagè" Kakashi said looking at me.

"Oh thanks, but are you gonna actually give it back to me?" I said rolling my eyes, I honestly, didn't think that he would actually give it back to me.

"Yes" He replied looking away form me.

"Um….You promise?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Yes, I promise" He said smiling at me, I smiled back, blushing.

* * *

**Yeeeaaaaahhhh! Not much romance yet, but there will be in later chapters, but more like, flirty romance. I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER SLOW UPDATE! I've been focusing on my other stories and completely ignoring this one. I'll try to update faster! ) **


	4. GREAT! More ninjas!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, Sasori and Deidara would be a couple, Ino would be dead, and Kakashi wouldn't wear a mask! XD

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Gai said, we were now standing in front of a big huge tower.

"FINALLY! That took a long time!" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"The reason we took so long is because you guys or, should I say, Annie, wouldn't stop annoying us, wouldn't stop asking for her phone back, so, particularly, Annie was slowing us down" Kakashi said looking at me, I blushed.

"….And you guys were walking really slowly" Kurenai said.

"YEAH! Just blame it all on me" I yelled "Besides, we were taking our time GOSH!" Now lets get this over and done with"

We then walked through the door to the tower, we walked down a hallway and walked up a set of stairs, after that (I was out of breath when we finally reached the room X3) we stopped in front of a door. Asuma opened the door and we entered an office, with shelves lined with books, and scrolls scattered on a desk with the chair facing the window which over looked the village. There were also a few familiar ninjas, who I noticed were Ibiki, Shizune, Anko, Genma, and Iruka who were standing on one side of the room. But, I also noticed someone else…. Zana and Wes, my other two friends.

"OH MY GOD! ZANA AND WES, YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THESE AWFUL PEOPLE TOO?" I yelled, completely thrilled but shocked at the same time.

"Duh!" Zana said "But, do you guys even know what's going on?"

"Ew, it's Zana!" Savannah said sarcastically.

"Oh great, it's Savannah" Zana said, also being sarcastic.

"Are we gonna be stuck in this village for the rest of our lives?" Jacob said

"If we were Jacob, we would be trying to runaway from this village now" I said looking Jacob in the eye.

"YOU TRIED RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM ANNIE?!" Zana yelled pointing at Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

"And I'm assuming you failed?" Wes said lazily.

"YES! Two times actually" Savannah said, starting to laugh. "The first time was when we were outside of the village"

"Yeeeaah, I completely blew off right in front of the sensei's" I said "But, it's a long story, so I'll tell you guys later"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go around the whole school telling everyone that I was kidnapped by ninjas!" Zana said sarcastically.

"NO! I'm gonna go around the school telling everyone that I was kidnapped by the power rangers" I said sarcastically. Zana, Sammy, Savannah and Jacob all laughed at my joke.

"Or by the care bears or Chuck Norris" Zana said laughing.

"….Or got kidnapped by Spiderman, Batman, and Superman or…."

"Or Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean" I said excitedly, cutting off Savannah.

"YEAH!" Zana and Savannah said loudly.

"…..Or by Michael Jackson" Wes said Lazily.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We all screamed in disgust.

"Hey guys, since we're doing nothing we should do the Soulja Boy" I said

"YEAH!" Zana yelled in agreement.

"You guys are actually gonna do the Soulja Boy dance in front of all these people?" Savannah said sounding shocked.

"Ah, come on Savannah, are you scared?" Zana said, she then went over to Savannah and poked her in the stomach.

"ZANA! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT, I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL……" Savannah stopped. The door to the room suddenly slammed open.

"I AM NARUTO UZAMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" A hyperactive kid with blond hair yelled. Why was I not surprised? It was of course, Naruto. Then a girl with short, pink hair and a glum looking emo boy with black, chicken ass hair. Great, Sasuke and Sakura!

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled "YOU'RE SO RUDE!" She punched Naruto on the head really hard.

"Sakura, is it really necessary to always hit Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke" Sakura said blushing, looking at Sasuke as if he was the hottest guy on the face of the earth, but Sasuke just gave her a look of disgust. I mean, it was totally obvious that Sakura had a major crush on Sasuke, but he had no interest in her. Besides, who could have a crush on an emo chicken ass?

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WE WERE ABOUT TO DO THE FUCKING SOULJA BOY DANCE! FUCKTARDS!" Zana screamed glaring at Naruto.

"Um, who's…. Soulja Boy?" Sakura said.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHO FUCKING SOULJA BOY IS?" I screamed. Every one looked at me with a "OH MY GOD! You just killed someone" look on their faces.

"Anyways!" Savannah said breaking the silent moment "He's the guy that sings 'Crank that'"

"……That's a retarded song" Sasuke muttered.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RETARDED CHICKEN ASS EMO!" I yelled

"SAKURA MY LOVE!" The Gai clone, Rock Lee yelled bursting into the room along with Tenten and Neji who walked in.

"EW! GET OFF OF ME LEE!" Sakura yelled, Lee had just run up to her and hugged her and poor Sakura was trying to desperately escape from the Gai mini me.

"Anything for you Sakura" Lee said, letting go of Sakura.

"HOLY CAT! LEE AND GAI LOOK ALIKE!" Jacob said, as if It was the most amazing thing ever.

"Well, Gai is Lee's idol" Sakura said sweat dropping, probably at Jacob's stupidity.

"So, Lee has a major crush on you!" I said giggling.

"Yeah, but I don't like him because he has huge eyebrows and uurrgh….." Sakura moaned I actually did have sympathy for her; she has a guy who she doesn't like at all have a major crush on her.

"So, you must be Annie, right?" Sakura said. WOW! So inevitable, she new my name! (Sarcasm)

"Yuh" I said

"Did you dye your hair pink?" Jacob asked, pointing to Sakura.

"NO, it's naturally pink" Sakura said, sounding annoyed.

"Who are those two people?" I lied, pointing to Neji and Tenten.

"Oh, that's Tenten and Neji" Lee said, putting my around my…. WHAT THE FUCK? He just put his arm around my shoulders!

"Yeeeeaah" I said sarcastically "Are you putting your arm around my shoulders in a friendly way, or are you trying to flirt with me?" Tenten and Sakura had both just laughed at what I said, but Lee just sweat dropped.

"No, I'm just being friendly" Lee said.

"Yeeeaah, I was just kidding you know" I said giving him a friendly nudge. He then flashed a grin at me and I couldn't help but giggle at his action.

"Annie, are you trying to make friends with these people?" Samantha said giggling.

"Well, I think they like me" I said proudly, smiling at Sammy.

"Well, look if it isn't Ino" Sakura muttered, I moaned, because I hate Ino so much. She, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked into the room.

"Hey, Sakura your forehead looks even bigger today" Ino said, Sakura vein popped. Wow, what a bitch Ino can be.

"HEY, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU A DUMB BLOND BITCH?!" I yelled defensively.

"BURN!" Savannah, Jacob, Sammy, Zana and Wes all yelled at the same time.

-Silence-

Naruto started bursting out laughing, Shikamaru chuckled, and Kiba was laughing his head off, but everyone else was looking at me as If I just killed the president. Ino kept on glaring at me, I was just standing there with my arms crossed and smiling, but she finally gave up and walked away.

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Jacob said snapping his fingers.

"You know Annie, you just probably really pissed that girl off" Savannah said "But anyway, high five, that was a good one"

"Well, now that all of you are here, I should explain what is going on" We all looked and saw that Tsunadae just came in.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was not as good, but in later chapters the Akatsuki will come into the story, and it's going to be funnier. Again, sorry for **

**the slow updates readers, I'll keep typing! :p **

* * *


	5. I'm a ninja!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, the Akatsuki would ride unicorns!LOL **

* * *

-I'm a ninja!-

"So, um, you're the fifth Hokage?" I said, sounding a bit more serious, amazingly.

"Yes, I'm the fifth Hokage, Tsunade" She said.

"TSUNADE! Where were you? Were you out gambling again?" Shizune said angrily.

"Relax Shizune; at least I'm actually here!" Tsunade said, sitting down at the desk.

"….What's a Hokage?" Jacob asked loudly.

"The village leader" Lee said "Didn't the sensei's tell you guys?"

"Well, Jacob wasn't listening and I think he has ADHD" I whispered to Lee.

"I think Naruto has ADHD" Lee whispered back.

"Well, I'm gonna become the next Hokage… BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"I think he has to much self esteem" Savannah said coming in between me and Lee "Or he just has too much confidence"

"I think it's both" Tenten said, me and her giggled.

"Okay guys, now shut up, I want to hear what's going on" I said.

"You now the more you guys keep talking, the longer it will take for her to explain" Kakashi said "Which means you guys will be here longer"

"Sorry" Me, Lee, Tenten and Savannah said at the same time.

"Yeah guys shut up" Zana said loudly.

"SHUT UP ZANA!" Me, Savannah and Sammy shouted.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!" Naruto said, sounding annoyed.

"OH MY GOSH NARUTO! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"AS I WAS SAYING" Tsunade said loudly, clearly sounding annoyed "You know that test you guys took?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be one of those school surveys" Savannah said casually.

"Oh, like the one we had to do on the computer and the questions are like 'Do you do drugs? Do you drink?' or 'Do you smoke?'" I said.

"Yeah, like that one" Savannah said.

"There are kids at your school who smoke?" Shikamaru said, sounding surprised.

"Yuh" I said.

"There are also a lot of kids who get totally drunk" Savannah said.

"Really?" Tsunade said with an annoyed tone in her voice, I guess she didn't want us getting off topic again.

"There's a guy at our school who's a drug dealer" I said, I looked and saw everyone looking at me as if wanting to hear more "And one time I saw two boys while I was walking around outside the school, I walked by them and saw them smoking marijuana"

"Pft, yeah right" Ino said, but I just glared at her.

"Well, anyway, go on" Savannah said to Tsunade who had just rolled her eyes at us

"Well, the test your whole school had to take was about testing what you know about being a ninja and what you know about ninjutsu" She said, with a small smile.

"Yes" I said, starting to feel excited. Were we going to become ninja?

"Out of all the people who did the test" She said "Only six students passed, and those six students would be you kids"

"Are you fucking serious" I said, and then I gave Savannah, Sammy, Jacob, Zana and Wes all high fives.

"YYEAAAHHH!" Zana yelled.

"Wait, I just realized something" I said, the rest of them stopped celebrating and looked at me.

"What?" Wes said.

"How could Jacob have passed the test?" I said pointing to Jacob, who was jumping up and down, I mean, Jacob isn't the smartest, no offense to him.

"YEAH" Savannah said looking at me "I mean you guys must've made a mistake, it must've been Jacob Stewart who passed, not Jacob Caissie"

"What?" Jacob said, suddenly sounding confused.

"Well, according to us, it was Jacob Caissie who passed the test" Tsunade said looking at a piece of paper which looked like the test, with my amazing eyesight, I could see the answers to the questions on the back the page and could tell that it was Jacob Caissie's handwriting.

"Oh well, good job Jacob" I said giving Jacob a big high five.

"YAY!" Jacob said jumping up and down while clapping his hands, Sakura gave him a strange look.

"He reminds me a little by like Naruto" Sakura whispered "But, way more hyper" We then stopped talking to listen to what else Tsunade had to say.

"Only people who have passed the test become Genin ninjas" She said, putting her chin on the back of her hands and smiling.

-Really long silent moment-

"Um, wow" I said nervously, but laughing at the same time. She couldn't be serious! Me, a normal girl who who sucks at running, becoming a Genin ninja? NO WAY! I looked up at the clock, five minutes after five o'clock, that's what the time was; we had been in the village for over an hour.

"Well, you can't be serious…Don't you guys have enough ninjas!" Sammy said "I mean…We're just normal kids, and you're choosing us to become Genin ninja?"

"We decided to have four man groups instead of three" Tsunade said "And I am being serious, this is no joke"

"I've gotta be dreaming" I said "Somebody pinch me"

Just then Naruto came up to me and punched me in the arm as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I SAID PINCH ME NOT FUCKING PUNCH ME IN THE FUCKING ARM AS HARD AS YOU FUCKING COULD DOUCHE FUCK!" I screamed. Tsunade looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow, those were some pretty colorful words you said there, maybe next time you should consider watching your language" She said sternly "And Naruto, get your ears cleaned, because that was pretty rude to punch a girl you don't even know in the arm"

"Sorry" Naruto said.

"Well, sorry for freaking out at you" I said, calming down "Besides, I'm used to it, my brothers always use to punch me in the arm"

"Wait, don't you mean four women groups?" Savannah said sarcastically.

"Do you think I'm being sexist?" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Yeeeeeeaah, there does seem to be a lot more guys than girls in this room" I said looking around the room.

"Well, I'm the only girl in my team" Sakura said.

"Me too" Tenten and Ino said at the same time, Hinata just nodded.

"Well, that's al I have to say so……"

"WE CAN GO?" I said loudly, interrupting Tsunade.

"Yes" She said rolling her eyes.

"YAAHH!" I yelled, we all started exiting the room, finally time to go home, wait, we had to stay in this village for the night so I we don't get to go back home today!

"Hey guys, lets go eat some Raman" Zana said.

"Really! I love Raman" Naruto yelled, he was standing right behind me which, I didn't notice.

"DUDE! You've gotta calm down" I said turning around and looking him straight in the eye.

"Um….Okay" Naruto said, giving me a weird look.

"Wow, you actually got Naruto to shut up" Sakura said. I didn't even realize that Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Chouji and even Hinata were following me. We had just exited the tower and it was sunny outside, the snow was almost completely melted.

"Okay, then, how about you guys tell us your names, because I don't know your names, except for Sakura and Naruto." I lied.

"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI AND I LOVE RAMAN! BELIEVE IT" Naruto yelled proudly.

"NARUTO WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE?!" I yelled.

"To take a chill pill" Naruto said.

"Yes, now let's start with you" I said pointing to Lee. I already new these people's names, but if I said their name without asking what their name was first, I'd be in big trouble.

"I am Rock Lee and I am the handsome devil of the hidden leaf village" Lee said proudly.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" Kiba said pointing to Akamaru, who was in his jacket.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Chouji" Chouji said munching on his potato chips.

"I'm Tenten" Tenten said happily.

"……I'm Hinata" Hinata said shyly.

"Who are those three kids over there?" I lied (Again) pointing to Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Oh, that's Sasuke, Shino and Neji" Chouji said.

"Is Sasuke emo?" Savannah said.

"What?" Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and Naruto all said at the same time, giving each other a weird look.

"SASUKE'S EMO!" I screamed. The sensei's who were walking by had stopped to and were looking at me in disbelief.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke said glaring at me.

"It was him" I yelled, pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke emo" Savannah said, sarcastically.

"I DIDN'T CALL SASUKE EMO! IT WAS ANNIE!" Naruto yelled, vein popping.

"No I……HEY! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I screamed "Are you guys stalkers too?"

"Well, were ninjas so we spy on people" Shikamaru said, shrugging

"YOU MEAN YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SPYING ON ME?" I screamed.

"Yes, we know all your guy's names Annie, Zana, Savannah, Samantha, Wes and Jacob" Kiba said.

-Silence……But then I realized something!-

"Wait, I think I'm forgetting something…." I said.

"OH MY JASHIN! Kakashi still has your cell phone!" Sammy said dramatically

"Uh, why does Kakashi still have your cell phone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why does he?" Sakura asked. I looked around and saw that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HE WAS JUST HERE A MINUTE AGO!" I yelled, in complete rage.

**A/N: YES! Annie's freaking out over her i-Phone, it's one of her most prized possessions, besides her Kakashi plushy and keychain….. **

POOF! Kakashi had just appeared behind me. I turned around and saw that he was reading and orange book. OMFJ! (OH MY FUCKING JASHIN) Make out paradise!

"You were looking for me?" He said, not taking his eye off of his precious porn.

"Uh, yah!" I said, as if it was so obvious.

"Here" He said giving my i-Phone back to me.

"YAY! Thank you so much!" I said happily, Kakashi just smiled and disappeared.

"So….." Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs.

"OH YEAH! He had my cell phone because, when we were walking here, I was going to 'Call my mom' on it" I said.

"But, she wasn't actually going to, she was just dialing a random number" Sammy said.

"Yeah, so then he took my cell phone away from me and said that he wasn't gonna give it back to me until after we met the Hokage" I said.

"It would be funny if he never gave it back to you" Sakura said, smirking.

"You know what I would do if he didn't?" I said grinning.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Rip his mask off……" I said evilly

"And then kiss him, because Annie loves him so much" Sammy said giggling. I then felt myself blushing.

"N-NO I WOULDN'T!" I stammered.

"Oh yes, you would Annie" Sam said "See, you're blushing"

"ANYWAYS! LETS GO HAVE RAMAN!" I said. I absolutely didn't want to get embarrassed by my best friend in front of these people. Most of all! I didn't want them to know my secret desire for Kakashi and how much I loved him.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and then we went and got some Raman.

* * *

**A/N: ARGH! I know! I haven't updated in a while, but I'm still writing this whole story out, its twenty one chapters and 334 pages long! STILL NOT COMPLETE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Back at school!

**AGLK: Okay, I'm getting sick of doing the disclaimer so I'm getting someone else to do it! **

**Kakashi: Do I have to do it? **

**AGLK: -Glomps Kakashi- YES! **

**Kakashi: -Sigh- Okay, xXAkatsukiGirl-LuvsKakashiXx doesn't own Naruto, only the plot and the characters belong to themselves!**

**AGLK: YAY!XD **

-Back at school!-

"OH MY GOD! What a fucking crazy week!" Savannah said. We were walking to school, She was right it was a crazy weekend, the Jounin senseis took me home on Sunday. My mom was literally freaking out because she had no idea where I was, so they had to explain to her and my brothers what was going on.

"I hope today is just a regular day, no kidnapping, no getting in trouble" I said with a yawn. If my dance teachers asked me why I wasn't at dance on Friday, I was going to have a REALLY hard time trying to make them believe me. When we walked into the school, I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Stewart, Mr. Timms and Mr. Kirk seemed to be arguing about something.

"Well, Dan, do you have any ideas how the windows got broken?" Mr. Stewart asked sharply looking at Mr. Kirk with a pissed expression on his face.

"He told me Mr. Stewart, he doesn't know how they got broken" Mr. Timms said angrily.

"I was knocked out unconscious! For crying out loud, I didn't even know who came into the classroom and abducted some of my students! Because when I woke up, Annie, Samantha, Savannah, and Jacob were gone!" Mr. Kirk snapped. I walked by them, and I SWORE they were looking at me angrily **(Savannah: NO! they were glaring at Annie! Annie: Why would the teachers glare at me? Samantha: Well, we disappeared after the class was knocked out on conscious! Annie: NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR THEM TO BE GLARING AT ME!! Jacob: I'M A POTATO!! Zana: Jacob! Why are you always so random?) **

"Man, I hope those ninjas aren't here again today! WAIT! I do, especially Kakashi" I said too loudly, Mr. Lloyd who was passing by had heard me.

"What ninjas? You mean there are ninjas at this school and who's Kakashi?" He asked (Sarcastically).

"Oh, well, that was a complete random thing that came out of my mouth!" I said, sweat dropping. **(Samantha: GREAT JOB ANNIE! YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE IT AWAY! Annie: Well, I didn't know that he was passing by, besides he probably doesn't know what happened on Friday yet!) **

I had second shot first (GREAT! The most torturous class ever!) I was walking to class when I heard my name.

"Annie" Someone whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"What the fuck?" I half yelled. "STALKER!" **(Annie: I SWEAR! I DO HAVE A STALKER!! Samantha: Well, in this story you do! Savannah: How many times do you get stalked in this story any way? Jacob: Well, she does get stalked by the Ak………..Annie: NNNNOOOOO! NO GIVING AWAY THE STORY!! Zana: GASP! SPOILERS!) **

"I'm not a stalker! Now, come over her behind the door" The so-called-stalker whispered loudly again. I walked over to the door on top of the staircase near Mr. Lamont's room, I looked behind it and nearly screamed.

"OMG! Naruto, what the fuck are doing here!" I almost yelled.

"Shut up!" He whispered, slapping his hand over my mouth. **(Naruto: Annie, you're the one that has to calm down! Annie: -Sticks out tongue- I HAD TWO FUCKING CUPS OF COFFEE THIS MORNING HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN?! Naruto: O.O) **

"Why?" I whispered.

"Here, come behind the door!" Naruto whispered, pulling me behind it. I had and eight minute break until next class so I didn't have a lot of time to talk.

"Nobody knows that we're here!" He whispered. My eyes widened.

"Holy fucking Jashin! You mean all you guys are here?" I whispered.

"Yes, all of us are here, even the sensei's, but for some reason they don't want us talking to you" Naruto whispered, a serious tone in his voice.

"Wait, why don't they want you guys talking to me?" I asked, starting to get confused.

"They think that you'll give us away meaning, you'll tell everyone what happened on Friday, but I trust you, I don't think you'll go around the whole school telling everyone" Naruto said, smiling.

"No Naruto, you guys are probably the ones in trouble or the sensei's I should say" I whispered.

"What? Why?" He whispered sounding confused.

"When the senseis kidnapped me, Sammy, Savannah, Jacob and Zana they broke through the windows…….."

"Ah, damn what were they thinking?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, and they knocked the whole class out, unconscious, so they woke up later and probably noticed that the windows were broken and that we were gone" I whispered

"Well, you see, even the sensei's can be stupid" Naruto said

"But, I think I'm in as much trouble as you" I said. **(Zana: Um, of course we're in trouble, the teachers probably think we skipped! Annie: Oh, so they'll be like "YOU BROKE THE WINDOWS AND YOU JUMPED OUT OF THEM, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Jacob: uuummma, I doubt that they'll think that we broke the windows and jumped out of them!) **

"Oh, what now?" Naruto said

"When I was walking past the office this morning, I heard Mr. Kirk, the principle and the vice- principles talking about the broken windows in Mr. Kirk's class room, so there is a possibility that I might get in trouble because I wasn't in English for the rest of the class and I wasn't in P.E either!" I said.

"And you want me to help?" Naruto said, probably thinking I was crazy. **(Savannah: Who wouldn't think that Annie is crazy? Annie: I'M NOT CRAZY!! Samantha: Then what are you? Annie: ………I'M INSANE!! All: -Sweat drop and anime fall-) **

"So……What do I do?" Naruto said sounding confused.

"Um, you're the ninja, can't you think of something?" I said sweat dropping. Oh wait, Naruto isn't smart!

"Ugh. Can't we just disuse at lunch or something?" Naruto whined "I'm hungry"

"Fine, meet me in the forest in the lower field" I grumbled.

"Where in the forest though?"

"Not the first bridge you walk on but the second one, and so yeah!" I said "Don't be late!"

"Ninjas are never late…….WAIT!! Kakashi is always late!" Naruto said, realizing whenever team 7 met someone Kakashi was always late

"Yeah, only Kakashi is late."

"Hey, how did you know that?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (Talk about, saved by the bell!)

"Bye, Naruto!" He just gave me a weird look and disappeared.

"Annie, why are you behind the door?" Mr. Timms yelled, spotting me from trying to sneak out behind the door.

"Lenard kept on trying to steal my binder, so I hid behind here." I lied. Mr. Timms just rolled his eyes and pointed to Mr. Kirks classroom (Where my next class was)

"Just get to class." He said and then he walked away. **(Samantha: You mean you haven't told Naruto that he has his own show yet? Annie: Well, if we do, they'll probably disappear back into Naruto Land! Zana: And of course, ane wouldn't want her dream boyfriend disappearing back into their own world Jacob: Unless, we could somehow get to their world! Savannah: And how exactly can we get to their world? Annie: Jump into a magic well that teleports us to their world! Samantha: Annie, that's Inuyasha! Annie: I know but I think we should try……**

"This is going to be one hell of a long day!" I muttered, and then went to class.

* * *

**Yeah, REALLY sorry for the long chapter and the long update! I was going to continue on with this chapter, but I decided just to finish it here, and then post it, because I was getting impatient and wanted to post another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. In trouble!

I was waiting on the bridge for at least five minutes now. Naruto said he wouldn't be late! Well, I can be impatient after at least five minutes.

"Might as well wait longer." I thought. But I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard foot steps and the rustling of bushes from behind me.

"Finally…..WHAT THE FUCK?!" I swore I had seen someone with a black cloak with red clouds runaway, but they ran too fast to see (Yeah, ninjas are too fast).

"What?" I spun around to see Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ten ten, Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh…Nothing, I just saw something weird." I said sweat dropping, wow what a great answer.

"What did you see?" Kiba asked.

"Someone with a black cloak with red clouds….."

"AKATSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Naruto screamed.

"No! You must of just imagined it Annie, I doubt that Akatsuki would be wondering around here." Shikamaru said.

"Well, you never know. Akatsuki might be here, you just never know since they're on the move." Lee said.

"Man, I actually DO hope they're here." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing….nothing."

"Well, we came here not to discuss about Akatsuki, but about something else." Chouji said.

"Yeah, how am I going to explain about how I was gone for the last two blocks on Friday?" I yelled.

"Tell them you skipped." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, tell them that you broke the windows and jumped out of them and skipped the rest of school? That's a brilliant explanation Naruto!" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Naruto said sweat dropping.

"Nevermind! How about if I'm at the office explaining, you guys jump in and I pretend that I didn't expect you guys to show up, THAT'S OUR PLAN!!" I then walked off worrying about how much trouble I was going to be in.

"Some help they were." I muttered sarcastically, then a rock was thrown right at my head.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed turning around to see the person I hate the most…Lenard.

"HA!" He yelled fake laughing "BITCH!"

"FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING LITTLE FUCKED UP FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND HARASSING PEOPLE!? WELL I'LL……"

"Calm down, you didn't have to scream you know." Kurenai said SOMEHOW appearing right in front of me.

"I've never heard such a foul mouth from a thirteen year old." Asuma mumble.

"You mean you don't know any other thirteen year olds who can actually say Fuck, bitch, and shit? That is sad." I said, sounding ashamed.

"Because the thirteen year olds I know actually have manners." Kakashi said (Who was reading his Icha Icha paradise book).

"Arrgghhhh!!" I over exaggeratedly groaned. "Nobody's perfect, you know!" (I seriously think of the song whenever someone says that.)

"How does that have to do with not having manners?" Gai asked.

"How does green spandex have to do with youth? Okay that was lame." I thought, and sighed.

"Well, I DO have manners I'm just not in the mood to use them…..BYE!"

I walked back up to the school without looking back.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Savannah yelled from down the hallway. I don't know why she was yelling at me, but she did seem pretty pissed.

"I was down in the fucking forest, what's wrong with that?" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we were called down to the office, and now, we're waiting for YOU!"

"Shit. Do we have to explain what happened on Friday?"

"ANNIE! COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE!" Mr. Timms yelled walking towards us, looking VERY mad.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"Why did you keep us waiting?" He growled grabbing my arm and pulling me to the direction of the office.

"I-I was…Down in the forest." I stuttered.

"Hm." He grunted.

We were now at the office. Zana, Jacob, and Sam were sitting in the chairs.

"THERE you are." Jacob yelled, pointing at me accusingly.

"Hey, don't freak out at me, I was down in the forest." I said innocently.

"Good, now that everyone is here, come into my office." Mr. Stewart said, we walked into his office.

"GREAT! Here it comes, they're probably going to yell at us." I thought, feeling my stomach flip. We sat down, Mr. Kirk, Mr. Schilling, Mr. Timms came in. Mr. Timms muttered something to Mr. Stewart that I couldn't here.

"Okay, now I want you all, or one of you, to explain." Mr. Schilling said.

"Explain what?" Jacob said, sounding confused.

"What happened on Friday, surely you would understand why you're here." Mr. Timms snapped.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you here?" I heard Mrs. Barkley ask from the secretary part of the office.

"We're here to see talk to the principle!"

"I'm sorry but he's…….WAIT! You can't go in there!"

The door slammed open to the office, and Naruto ran in.

"I am Naruto Uzamiki…. BELIEVE IT!" He yelled.

"You came." I said sighing with relief.

"Of course." He said grinning.


	8. Important note from the Author!

**_IMPORTANT!_**

* * *

So, in the summary, I said I was discontinuing this story.

Well, the thing is, I might not discontinue this story. I will rewrite it, since this version is HORRIBLE! (Mind me, this is the first fanfic I've ever written)

For those, who enjoyed reading this story, you will probably be very happy that it's not being discontinued. But, I still have my story 'Dream to Reality' to write and then the sequel (There will probably even be a third story to the sequel!) So, I will not start posting the rewritten version of 'It all started on Friday' until after I've finished Dream to Reality and it's sequel. So, the rewritten version will not be posted in a long time.

Well, and if you were wondering about my other stories, '30 ways to annoy the Akatsuki' and 'Ask the Ninjas!'. Those will be discontinued as well. (I might not discontinue 30 ways to annoy the Akatsuki though, I quite like that one.)

Well, that's all for now folks. School starts in around 2 weeks for me (Cries) Which means I might not be updating as much, but I will try to do less dance classes. Plus, I want to get good grades!

~XIVAxsaiaXLuxordXIII


End file.
